villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Origami Tobiichi
Origami Tobiichi is one of the main heroines and a major deuteragonist in Date A Live ''franchise. She is one of the Wizards of the Anti Spirit Team that serves the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force and later becomes an Wizard of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. She want avenges her parents that she thought were killed by Kotori Itsuka during the Great Fire. She is also the secondary protagonist of ''Date AST Like, a Spin-off manga which focuses on her relationship with Mikie Okamine in the AST, as well as the main character of Date A Origami, a 4-koma comic strip manga which focuses on the romantic comedy aspect of the main series. History Before 5 years ago, Origami seems to have once been just an ordinary girl. At school, her favorite subject was noted to be math, while her weak subject was noted to be the Japanese language. Her favorite food was noted to be gratin, while her hated food was noted to be celery. Back then her only dream was noted to be "to become a cute bride". Old Timeline However, 5 years ago, before the main story of Date A Live, when Origami was returning home, her neighborhood was caught in a huge fire. Worried about her parents she went in to her house and was happy to see that they were both safe. However, at that moment a mysterious laser of shining light descended on them from above, hitting and killing her parents and causing a shockwave that knocked Origami back. Looking into the sky Origami saw "a being" she could only describe as "an angel". Realizing that "thing" killed her parents Origami swore she would one day kill "it". She was comforted soon after by Shido Itsuka and became emotionally dependent upon him as a result. Afterwards Origami was taken in by an aunt who lived nearby. She was a former AST member and through her Origami learned about the Spirits. It is noted that, from that moment on Origami's dream changed to "just killing that Spirit" and became obsessed with trying to obtain the power to do so. She began to push herself to excel in all subject and also no longer cared about food, only eating to gain the edequate amount of nutrients to make her body strong. Through her aunts connections, Origami was able to become a member of the AST after she was proven to be compatible with the Realizer. New Timeline In Volume 11, Shido used Kurumi's twelfth bullet to travel back in time to 5 years ago and successfully prevented the deaths of Origami's parents. However, this would cause Shido to be hit by the laser of shining light instead. Seeing someone (seemingly) sacrifice himself to prevent her parents from being killed by a spirit, Origami felt powerless and vowed to never let someone die to protect her again, wanting to protect others instead. Because of this Origami would still end up joining the AST, but this time not for revenge but in order to protect others. Unfortunately, Origami's parents would still end up dying, this time during a traffic accident, a year later (4 years ago). At some point, the Spirit powers and memories from the Origami from the old timeline would transfer to her. However, in order to prevent her mind from breaking, Origami would end up gaining a split personality, the one normally in control being the Origami of the new timeline and the Origami from the old timeline becoming the personality of her inverse form. Whenever Origami sensed Spirit mana, she would transform into her inverse form and end up fighting the spirit whom the Spirit mana belonged to, which would often also bring her in conflict with the AST and DEM as well. Because of this she would often transform into her inverse form during her missions as an AST member, but from all Origami and the AST knew she was only blacking out and it was never discovered why. As a result of this, along with the fact the she had also began to question if the Spirits are truly evil, Origami would end up leaving the AST and transfer to Raizen High School shortly after Shido returned to this new timeline. Physical Description Origami is shown as a young female with short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut with three hair-clips in the left part of her hair. She has blue eyes and wears the girl uniform like her female classmates when at school. Origami's height is stated to be 152 cm, and her three sizes are B75/W55/H79. However, in her AST Combat Wiring Suit, her appearance is more fierce. Origami's clips are not worn, instead a pair of sensors are attached to her hair with armor covering her from her shoulders to her hands, as well as a part of her body and legs except for her thighs. Her chest is seen at the top of the transparent suit that reveals her belly. After becoming a Spirit, her eyes turned from blue to light blue and white. Psychological Description Old Timeline Origami is a person that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed with only a few exceptions such as Shido Itsuka and Tohka Yatogami. She isn't a shy person, but more of an unsocial type of person. She can be a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill, she's also willing to do something someone else wouldn't to accomplish such goals as shown when she did everything Shido asked of her when he was trying to get her to not like him which shocked everyone around her. Due to a Spirit killing her parents 5 years ago Origami has harbored an intense hatred and hostility towards all spirits, whenever she sees a spirit she loses all of her common sense and tries to kill it any way she possibly can. This hatred is shown to be strong enough that she was willing to kill Kotori despite the fact she knew she was Shido's sister, and only stopped because he pleaded for her to not kill Kotori, and told about Phantom's existence. As the series progressed, Origami has shown a growing desire to obtain power. This eventually caused her to join D.E.M Industries by Isaac Ray Peram Westcott request, and later, after she was defeated, she accept a Sephira Crystal that turned her into a Spirit by Phantom. Although disgusted that she became what she had always despised, Origami somewhat satisfied that she finally gained the power to fight evenly against Spirits. She thus decided that she would become the Spirit that kills the other spirits, and then would end her own life when her job was done, but the event cause her to be unable to face Shido after she transformed into an Spirit, immediately flee, despite the fact that she was in the middle of using her strongest attack againsts Tohka. After finding the truth of her parents' death, Origami suffered an emotional breakdown and Inversed. In this state, Origami is emotionally dead and completely unresponsive to everything around her, not even Shido is capable of getting to so much as speak a word out of her, and compared her to a corpse. Kurumi also noted that she had fallen into an unrecoverable state. This Origami continues to exist into the new timeline, as all of her memories are retained, the New Timeline Origami eventually inherits her identity after resolving her emotional issues. New Timeline Because Shido prevented the deaths of Origami's parents by her spirit self's hands, Origami never "entrusted" him with her emotions and became an avenger, as such the new timeline's Origami is a more cheerful girl, even questioning at times if it was actually right for the AST to try to kill Spirits. She was shown to be quite a bit more shy and, for lack of a better word, normal than the old Origami when it came to Shido asking her out on a date, where she found herself constantly trying to find the best way to reply to it. She also has no idea about the fact that she has spirit powers, which were inherited from the old timeline alongside her memories. However, while the old timeline's Origami does continue to exist within her, she is suppressed for the sake of her own sanity, due to the catatonic state of mind that version of her is still stuck in. Old Origami manifests often during her date with Shido through rather perverted and/or stalker-like actions, much to her confusion, embarrassment and even horror. When she senses Mana, her original self's hatred of spirits takes over and she immediately transforms into her inverse form. Later, when the new Origami actually meets the original Origami and fuses with her, it is finally possible for Shido to save her from her unrecoverable state. It's revealed that the old Origami personality never actually loved Shido, but depended upon him, but the new Origami did come to love him on their date. Following this event, Origami regains her memories from the original timeline, cuts her hair short again, but she lets go of her long time grudge against spirits and "reclaims" the emotions she entrusted to Shido five years ago. She also admits that she is now genuinely in love with Shido, and will not surrender to Tohka, as she states that while she no longer hates spirits, she, the Angel, is still the Princess's enemy for this reason. Powers and Abilities Wizard Equipments & Weapons *Combat Wiring Suit *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) *C C C *No Pain *'White Licorice' **Auldist **CleaveLeaf **Blastalk **Rootbox **Mordred As a Wizard, She was the vanguard and the current "Ace" for the AST. Her skills as a member of the AST were noted to be quite phenomenal, as she was the only one who at first could manage to fight a Spirit close quarters (although she still lost), and she was also the most extreme, hoping to kill Yoshino by first dropping a building on her dome. She managed to utilize the CR-Unit White Licorice, which is noted to be very dangerous and difficult to handle, in fact no one else but her has proven to be capable of using it long enough to actually put it to practical use. She was even able to land a hit on the world's most powerful Wizard, Ellen, which Ellen herself considers worthy of praise. Finally, using Mordred she was capable of destroying a satellite bomb alone, a task which previously took Shido and multiple (most of them sealed and one injured)spirits' their combined powers to destroy. Likewise she was able to pressure 4 of the (Sealed) spirits into a corner with this unit and would have succeeded in killing them if Tohka hadn't regained her full powers. Even then she was capable of fighting on Tohka's level even at full power, but this put enormous stress on her brain and she was only able to defend herself until she was ultimately defeated. Spirit *'Angel':' 'Metatron *'Weapon': Crown *'Astral Dress': AHYH / AHYH AShR AHYH (Aheyeih Asher Aheyeih) As a Spirit, Origami's spirit powers are of long range type, attacking her enemies from a distance with lasers of shining light and creating some distance between them when they get too close. With her spirit powers, Origami is able to fight on par with Tohka at full strength, even having somewhat of an advantage against her because Tohka's spirit powers are of close range type making her a bad match for Origami's long range abilities. Origami has also shown the ability to fly. Her Angel, Metatron, is a set of golden, feather like, pillars that surround her and, when put together, resembles a large crown. The pillars can shoot out lasers of shining light from their tips, each of which have proven strong enough to pierce Tohka's Astral Dress when she does not create a barrier around herself. Tohka has also claimed that even if she does create a barrier around herself the lasers would still be able to pierce through. Metatron can also take on various formations and each of these formations have shown to have a special ability. So far, Metatron has displayed the following formations: *'Shemesh' - the Sun: the floating pillars spins around her gathering light particles which she can release as a rain of energy blast. *'Mal'akh' - Heavenly Wings: allows her to teleport instantly with an unmatched speed. *'Kadour'- Sword of Light: She can send light beams upon her enemies. *'Artelif '- Gun Crown: Her strongest attacks. The pillars arounds her will revolve at an incredible speed creating an energy vortex that shoot pure light energy that can rival Tohka's Final Sword - Halvanhelev. *''An Unnamed Defensive Formation'': By making the pillars surround her, Origami can use their shining light to create a barrier that can block incoming attacks. Finally, Origami has shown the ability to transform herself into light and teleport herself. This (unnamed) ability automatically activates when she is about to be hit by an attack and teleports her a few meters away. However, the position she is going to be teleported to can be predicted and intercepted. Also, after teleporting herself she cannot dodge an attack by teleporting again in quick succession. Tohka theorizes that Origami either can't teleport continuously or that she can't teleport away from an attack she couldn't predict. Tohka also theorized that, if Origami is caught in an attack that is so large that it reaches to everything within the range of her teleportation, she cannot avoid taking damage. Inverse Form *'Demon King': Satan *'Weapon': Spiked crown *'Astral Dress': Unnamed After prolonged exposure to negative emotions when she found out that she was the one who killed her parents, Origami transformed into her other form, which, according to Westcott, is the true form of spirits in the bordering dimension. She obtains Satan, a darker and sinister version of Metatron, and much like Tohka, her Astral Dress becomes much darker and more revealing and she gains a veil over her head. Presumably, Origami has the same powers as the ones aforementioned, but a dark coloured one instead. Origami has no control over her body in this form, attacking everything and everyone in sight. However, this could also be because of the shock she suffered when she found out the truth. Gallery Images Date-a-live-tobiichi.jpg|Origami stalking Shido date1363090504993.jpg|Origami in CR-Unit Dogygami.png 548px-669.png|Divine Gate 640px-CG_rip_Origami_6.jpg|Rinne Utopia Thum_02dej.jpg|Origami fights against Tohka 340px-425px-DAL_V9_1j.jpg|Origami as a D.E.M Wizard 338px-SampleImage_246257.jpg|Date A Strike 360px-Vol_10_(5).jpg|Origami becoming a Spirit 640px-Origami_-_Miku.png|Origami vs Miku 640px-Mana_Origami.png|Origami and Mana vs Jessica and DEM Squad 10405599_1522260301325524_4063942940738447992_n.jpg De-toaraibu6wa142_R.jpg normal_date.jpg|Date A Live (Sekihiko Inui) 640px-Ep2BDe0.png sample-6bc6fca80681c3aef015f71eb48f4a02.jpg|Origami using White Licorice to defeat DEM Alpha Squad sample-9faa122b9c052d675741cc67506632f8.jpg|Origamu using White Licorice to kill Efreet sample-378de2f134e449b85b64e019ae9c5b0c.jpg|Origami in Date A Live OP 1 sample-85ae09fb2a3cbadf3aa4afc5ae11b000.jpg|Origami in AST Wizard Suit Movie_Outfit_-_Origami.png|Mayuri Judgment film appearance Videos Date a live OVA - Origami Date - Dog scene and Coffee Scene (HD) Date A Live - Origami Tobiichi Hospital Date A Live OST - Origami Tobiichi Theme Song - Alert Date A Live OST - Countdown to despair Dark Origami Theme Song Trivia *Her hatred of the Spirits is so strong that when she realized she was starting to accept the Spirits, her response was to kill that acceptance by killing the Spirits. *Origami is considered a genius in many fields including academics, sports, and cooking. *Origami may have been born with albinism as neither of her parents possessed white hair. *Her first name, Origami may be a reference to to the Traditional Japanese art of paper folding arts known as Origami. *Origami has "one" character in her name, referring to Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "crown," which also refers to as admirable intelligence. *Her Angel, Metatron means "The One Who Guards". *Her Astral Dress, Eheyeh means "I Am" or "I Am What I Am". **This may reference to the fact that she is a Spirit now, or how she was the one who murdered her parents in the previous timeline. *Before her parent's deaths Origami's sole dream was to become a cute bride, her Astral Dress directly reflects this aspect of her personality. According to the author, he made it so because the idea of Origami in a wedding dress is "scary". *It is said she is equal in strength to Tohka in both Spirit and Inverse Forms. *As stated in the Light Novel 10, Origami's hatred towards the Spirits was so strong, as she even said that after she killed the other Sprits, she will kill herself. *She bears some similarities to both Thunderbolt Ross and Wade Eiling and like Ross and Eiling she hunts beings not deemed to be human (Gamma Mutates to Ross, Super Beings to Eiling and Spirits to Origami) as well as having major enemies who are of said beings (Hulk, Superman and Tohka) and eventually all three became what they most despised (Red Hulk, the General and Origami as a Spirit). Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Date A Live villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Military Category:Totalitarians Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Enforcer Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Elementals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Perverts Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Warlords Category:Cheater Category:Psychopath Category:Pawns Category:Immortals Category:Paranormal Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Dark Forms Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Symbolic Category:Kidnapper Category:Love rivals Category:In Love Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Sophisticated Category:Hero's Lover Category:Wrathful Category:Fragmental Category:Minion Category:Terrorists Category:Barbarian Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Comic Relief Category:Abusers Category:Self-Aware Category:Crackers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Parents Category:Scapegoat Category:Stalkers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Contradictory Category:Mythology Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Magic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Grey Zone